


The Quidditch Captain and his wonder boy

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Trevor being a dick, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter is a sixth year Hogwarts student and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Mike is a fifth year student from Ravenclaw and well known for his amazing memory. And Mike noticed Harvey, like everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Michael meet Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this Hogwarts AU. This fandom needed one. I hope you will enjoy it.

All started in the train to Hogwarts when Mike was eleven years old. He was scared, of course. It was his first year at Hogwarts. His grammie has kissed him goodbye, promising to write him every day if he wanted her to. He was sitting with Trevor and Jenny, his two friends that he grew up with. Like Mike, Trevor was from an old wizard family but Jenny wasn't. She was only half wizard from her mother's side. Trevor teased her a lot about that.

Mike was sitting with his friends chatting about how Hogwarts would be or wondering in which house each of them would end up when he saw him. He was tall, about two years older from Mike and he had two moles above his left eyebrown. He was proudly wearing the red and gold scarf of the Gryffindor house. He sat not far away from them, next to a red-haired girl from his own house and black Ravenclaw girl. The Ravenclaw girl seemed a year or two older than her two friends. The three of them started to chat.

« The Gryffindor Quiddich team is looking for a seeker, said the Ravenclaw girl. You should apply for the place.  
-Of course I will apply, and they won't have any other choice than to take me. »

They talked about the Quiddich world cup that was coming next summer and their holidays. Mike learned that the boy's name was Harvey, the red-haired was Donna and the older girl was Jessica.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and the first year student were separated from the other one so Mike had to stop to look at Harvey. He saw him again at the Sorting Ceremony where Mike was parted from Jenny and Trevor. Jenny went to Hufflepuff and Trevor to Slytherin. Mike was put in Ravenclaw, certainly because of his eidetic memory. He was greated in the house by many students, Jessica was among them.

For the next five years, Mike saw the three people only during lunch and dinner. He liked to look at Harvey. He seemed so self-assured. All the girls were starring at him. But Mike never dare to speak to him. He was sure Harvey would laugh at him. During those five years, Jessica became prefet of their house and then the fifth year Head Girl. She was a loved Head Girl. She was clever but also nice, contrary to the previous year Head Boy, Daniel Hardman who, with his Slytherin friends, made fun of the first years.

Mike kept starring watching Harvey from afar for an unknow reason. Trevor teased him about that, saying he was in love with the older boy.

In fifth year came also the O.W.L., the Ordinary Wizarding Level, so Mike spend a lot of time in the library studying. He knew he would pass the exams but he wanted an Oustanding Grade in every subject so he could pick his needed ones for his future carreer in Magical Law. One night, Mike stayed in the library for longer than he should have. On his way back to the dorms, he heard a voice behind him asking :

« What are you doing out at this time? »

Mike turned and saw Louis Litt, the Slytherin Prefet. He was a year older than Mike and since he was promoted prefet he gave shit to the younger students. Mike was screwed. He knew Louis would report him.

« Louis, leave the boy alone. Even somebody like you can see he is coming from the library. »

Mike's heart stopped. And he saw him. Harvey, the Gryffindor's seeker. He was holding a broomstick in his hand and wearing his Quiddich clothes. Louis turned toward him and asked :

« What are you doing here? You are not a prefect, you aren't allowed to be out.  
-I am. Professor McGonagall allowed the member of the Quiddich team to train until 10pm. Now get out of here before I kick your ass. »

Louis looked darkly at him before leaving. Harvey walked toward Mike who was melting. He managed to articulate a small « thanks ». When he saw the older student smile, his heart started to beat fast. Harvey took off his gloves and streched his hand toward him introducing himself. Mike shaked it, saying his own name. Harvey smiled a bit :

« Jessica talked about you. Apparently, you have an amazing memory.  
-Jessica knows about me? asked Mike surprised.  
-She is head student and a Ravenclaw, of course she knows about you. »

Harvey looked at the books Mike was holding and asked :

« Studying for the OWL?  
-Yeah ! I want to have an Outstanding in most of the subjects.  
-What do you want to keep next year?  
-History of magic, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defence against the dark arts and Arithmancy.  
-I took the same subject. I suppose you don't have any problem with arithmancy thanks to your memory.  
-It's actually my favorite subject. »

They were standing, looking at each other, just smiling. Harvey was the first one to break the awkward silence by saying :

« I've got to go. I need to finish my essay in History of Magic.  
-Like Binns would notice you didn't do it.  
-But Jessica would. And Donna.  
-Until next time then.  
-Yeah. See you next time. »

Harvey turned and walked up the stairs while Mike took the opposites stairs. The Ravenclaw tower was in the west wing of the castle where as the Gryffindor one was in the east wing.

Mike solved easily the riddle and the door opened to the Ravenclaw common room. Jessica looked up from her usual armchair next to the chemney. She asked where he has been. When he said he was in the library she smiled a bit and asked him to be more careful next time.

Mike went up to his dorm. All he was thinking about was Harvey and the way he stood up for him, and his smile. Mike definitely had a crush on him.


	2. Hogwarts' Ladykiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Harvey really think about Mike? Was this meeting the first time he noticed the younger boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 2, even if I have written many chapters to this fic, I try to have some in advance. So I have to finish one before posting one. Luckily, chapter seven nearly wrote itself.

As soon as Harvey entered the Gryffindor common room, Donna asked :

« Why are you so late ? What took you so long between the field and here ?  
-The rest of the team is back for twenty minutes now.  
-The rest of the team is not the captain. I had to put back the balls in their box.  
-Bullshit. »

Donna stared at him, her arms crossed against her breasts, her eyebrowns raised. Harvey knew he had to gave in. He rolled his eyes and said:

« I bumped into Mike Ross in the way.  
-You talked to him? Told him how you stare at him for two years now?  
-Louis was giving him shit and I helped him to get out of that situation.  
-Before looking in his eyes and revealing your feelings to him.  
-I'm too tired for this conversation. »

By going to his dorms, Harvey thought he could avoid that conversation with Donna. But he was lying to himself. He knew Donna would want to talk about Mike in the morning. He change into his pyjamas and lied on his bed. He fell asleep quickly, tired after a long day of lessons and Quidditch training.

He woke up the next morning very early and spent about 20 minutes lying in his bed until the rest of the students in the dorm started to woke up. He went to have a quick shower before everyone and then put his uniform. The tie was perfectly tied, his shirt had been iron. Harvey was very careful about the way he looked. When he find himself ready, he left the Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall.

When Harvey arrived there, Donna was already eating her breakfast, reading her potion book. Harvey sat next to her. She closed the book and raised her eyes to Harvey:

« So, did you sleep well ? Did you dream about Mike's blue eyes ?  
-I'm not going to answer that.  
-You should ask him out. The next scheduled visit to Hogsmeade is in two weeks. Go with him.  
-And with who you will go ?  
-Rachel.   
-Who ?  
-Rachel Zane, Ravenclaw Prefect. She is very nice. »

She stood up. Harvey looked at her surprised. She rolled her eyes:

« I have potion class. And you have an essay to finish for Muggle Studies.  
-I'll have the whole week-end.  
-You won't. You have a Quidditch game on Saturday and you will celebrate your victory Saturday night. Maybe I should tell Jessica you aren't doing your essaies anymore.  
-Fine. I'll do it. I have my whole morning. »

He watched Donna leave the room and then focused on his breakfast. He finished it, took his bag and went to the library. All the tables were full of students. A bunch of girls looked at him, their eyes almost begging him to join them but he had an essay to finish. He walked in the library, searching for a place. Then he saw one... just next to Mike Ross. Harvey breathed deeply and walked to him.  
  
« Hi. »  
  
The younger boy looked at him quite surprised and smiled a bit. Harvey looked in his eyes and forgot how to speak. He finally succeded to say:

« Can I sit down here? There is no empty place.  
-I saw one at the girls' table. They were exchanging pictures of you.  
-I saw that one too, he replied sitting down. »

Mike smiled nicely to him. Harvey opened his bag and pull out a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkwell. He started to write his essay but he couldn't focus completly. He had to look at Mike time to time and when their eyes met, Harvey went back quickly to his essay.

They sat like that for a long time. Harvey felt Mike move and looked at him. The young boy was packing his bag. Harvey was suprised. He though that Mike had the whole morning free as him. Even if they weren't talking, feeling Mike next to him was pleasant.

« I've got my Arithmancy Lesson at ten. I don't want to be late. It was nice working with you. See you next time. »

He watched Mike walk away. He couldn't help himself to look at his arse. It was a nice view. He looked at Mike until he couldn't see him. He went back to his essay but after five minutes a girl sat next to him. She said hi, smiling widely and leaning very close. Harvey looked at her darkly. Sometimes he just hated to be the ladykiller he was. He just wanted to finish his essay in peace and the dark gazing wasn't understood by the girl. She was very close, her parfum was too strong. She finally asked him:  
  
« Would you like a cupcake? »  
  
Harvey looked at the cupcakes. He knew she had put love potion in them. The girl was smiling trying to have a kind of sexy pose that made her look just ridiculous.

« You think I'm stupid? I know you put a love potion in it. But sorry, I'm not interested. I just want to finish my essay. If you could leave now, you would actually help me. »

The girl stopped smiling and closed the cupcake box violently, surely crushing some of the cupcakes. She looked at Harvey for a last time, stood up and left feeling hurt. But Harvey honestly didn't care. What he cared about, _who_ to be exact, was Mike.

When he finished his essay, he joined Donna for lunch. They had history of magic together after lunch. When the red-haired saw him, somehow she knew. She leaned toward him and asked:

« I need to know! Tell me what happened!  
-I was sitting next to Mike when I was writting my essay.  
-And ? What happened ? Did you tell him how deeply in love you were with him?  
-I wrote my essay and he did his own homework. Then he left for his lesson and a girl tried to make me eat a cupcake with love potion in it.  
-You want to report her to Jessica?  
-No, it's fine. She won't bother me anymore.  
-Now, back to Mike. What are you waiting for?  
-What if he rejects me?  
-You are Harvey Specter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Everybody wants you.  
-You don't.  
-I'm not everyone. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> The problem with Harvey is that you want to write "bitch face" every two seconds but you can't. You have to find a more classy way to describe the said bitch face.


	3. Going home isn't always easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Christmas, Mike goes home. He usually share a compartment with Trevor and Jenny but this year, they don't join him at first. And Mike ends up with some better company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So third chapter, here it is. I hope I'm not updating this fic too slowly for you.

Like every Christmas Holidays, Mike spend them with his grammy. Jenny and Trevor went also home and the three of them shared the same compartment in the train. But Mike didn't see them in the platform. He sat in an empty compartment, alone. The train started to move and he heard a knock on the door. He though it was Trevor but he was surprised to see Harvey. He usually travelled with Donna and Jessica. Well, not always Jessica, she had some duties as head girl but she spent a lot of time with the two Gryffindor.

«Does it bother you if I sit here? he asked to Mike.  
-No, it's ok.»

He smiled to him and sat in front of him. He was wearing his muggle clothes under his cape. He had a Gryffindor scarf around his neck. Mike watched him take off his scarf. Harvey smiled to him:

«So, going back home for Christmas?  
-Yes. I go back every year.  
-So do I. Usually I travel with Donna but she is staying in Hogwarts this year.»

Mike didn't know what to say. He hadn't talk properly to Harvey since that day in the library and it was a month ago. They said hi but nothing more. And now they were sitting in the same compartment, talking about their Christmas holidays.

«What do you think you will have for Christmas?  
-I don't really know. Grammy always knit me something. Gloves or a scarf.  
-Like almost every grand-mother. What about your parents?»

Mike swallowed his saliva and looked down. He knew Harvey didn't ask that on purpose. His parent's death wasn't something he talked about to everyone. He answered in a broken voice:

« They died a few years ago.  
-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... »

He leaned toward Mike and put his hand on the younger boy's knee. Mike looked up and his eyes met Harvey's brown ones. Mike smiled a bit and Harvey smiled back. They stayed looking at each other, their faces being very close. Mike thought Harvey would kiss him but he didn't have time. He didn't have time time because it was the moment the door of the compartment opened and Mike heard :

«Hey, douchebag!»

It was Trevor. He sat next to Mike with Jenny. Harvey stopped smiling, taking away his hand from Mike's knee and sitting back properly on his own side of the compartment. He looked darkly at Trevor and then looked outside. Trevor looked at Harvey and then at Mike:

«Why are you with this arrogant prick?»

Harvey breathed deeply, putting his hand in his sweater front pocket where was his wand. He was one of the best in charms class. He was sure he could do some damage to him.

« Trevor! Harvey is not a prick! assured Mike.  
-You say that because you are in love with him, answered Trevor mockingly.  
  
Mike flushed and he saw Harvey flush too. The older boy stood up and walked out of the compartment without a word. Trevor laughed at that. He took Harvey's place and Jenny sat next to him. Mike walked out of the compartment. He saw Harvey at the end of the carriage, searching for an empty seat. He ran after him.

« Harvey... Harvey! Wait!»

The older boy turned toward him. Mike saw he was hurt and walked to him closer. They were standing close from each other.

« I'm sorry for Trevor... He can be a douchebag sometimes.  
-Only sometimes?  
-Well, you are right. Pretty much all the time. »

Mike and Harvey spend the rest of the way talking while standing in the corridor. Mike felt good with Harvey. The older boy was cleverer than he thought and having a conversation with someone who wasn't constantly mocking you was actually nice.

The train started to slow down and they decided to go back together to the compartment. Trevor looked at them both with a mocking smile but said nothing. Jenny was actually happy for Mike but if she said anything Trevor would shut her down.

They all took their stuff and went down the train. Mike saw his grammy waiting for him and wished happy holidays to Harvey. He said hi to Trevor's parents and to Jenny's ones before leaving with his grammy. She asked him about Harvey, saying he seems to be a charming boy. Mike didn't answer but he was completly agreeing with her. He turned and saw Harvey with his father. The older boy wicked to Mike who felt his cheek becoming red. Edith Ross saw it and teased gently her grand-son about it during the trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter than the two first, I'm sorry for that. But I had to cut it there. From now on I will update the fic only on week-ends because I restarted University and I don't have much time to write, I do apologize for that. I hope you will still read me.


	4. Merry Christmas Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant surprise will make Mike's christmas even better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for the waiting but I don't have time to write with university and all of it. I'm doing my best but I can't handle everything.

On the morning of the 25th of december, Mike woke up to the smell of the biscuits baking in the oven. His grammy made always the same biscuits for Christmas. They were shaped as Christmas Trees and had a green icing on top. Mike looked at his alarm clock. It was 9 am. So his gifts were under the tree. He get up, put his dressing gown on and run down to the living-room. And he was right.

Under the Christmas tree were already three gifts. He opened the first one. It was a book from Jenny. He opened it and saw there was a card inside with written on it: "In hope it helps you to reach your goal". He looked again at the cover of the book. On it was written in golden letters: "Magical Law 101". He smiled. He knew about the book but couldn't find it in Hogwarts Library. Even if he needed to read a book only once to remember it, Jenny's gift actually touched him.

The second gift he opened was from Trevor. Also a book. But this one wasn't about magical law but it was called "History of the best Quidditch teams". Mike smiled a bit. He wasn't a big Quidditch fan. He appreciated the sport but didn't have posters of a team hanging in his room, contrary to Trevor. And his friend couldn't understand that apparently. He didn't understand Mike's passion for magical law. To him, Quidditch was the sport that everybody had to love.

The third gift was from Grammy. The package was soft. It was something knitted again. He opened the package. It was a blue and silver jumper. Mike smiled and went to kiss on the cheek his Grammy. He put the jumper on.

Mike helped his Grand-mother to put the icing on the biscuits before tasting one. He was eating it when an owl sat on the kitchen window and knock at the glass with its beak. Mike went to open the window. A letter was attached to the owl's feet. Mike took it. He thought the owl would fly away after he did but it didn't. Mike opened the enveloppe and saw a Christmas card inside. He opened it and smiled widely.

_Merry Christmas Michael_

_Harvey_

He usually didn't like when people used his real name but now it didn't bother him. Edith Ross looked at the card smiled, saying:

"That boy must be very special if you let him call you Michael.  
-Grammy...  
-Is it the boy who wincked to you at the station?  
-Yes, he answered looking down.  
-He is quite handsome, she said teasing him a bit.  
-Grammy!  
-What, Michael? You have the right to find that boy pretty.  
-Grammy!... Do you have any Christmas Card?"

Edith Ross smiled and went to open one of the kitchen draver. She gave Mike a few cards, smiling.

"Choose which one you want. But keep in mind that you want to please that boy."

Mike took the less ridiculous card. It had a small village on it and snow was falling. The beauty of the magical cards was that, like magical pictures, the drawing was moving. The snow flakes were really falling and the lights in the houses sometimes were turned off and sometimes on.

The young boy took his time to write, being careful. He wanted his card to be perfect. Harvey had thought about him and he knew the older boy was a perfectionnist. A perfect card would make him happier.

When the ink was dry he closed the card and put it in an enveloppe. He wrote "Harvey Specter" on it and attached it to the owl foot. The stroke the owl's head and said:

"Go to bring it to Harvey."

The bird nodded to show it understood and flew away. Mike watched it flying until it disappeared. The young boy watched the grey sky for a moment and closed the window when he heard his Grammy shouting about how it was cold outside and that he should close the window.

Mike's day went as usual. He had lunch and dinner with his grand-mother. He ate cookies while reading the newspaper and went to bed. The next morning, when he woke up, his grammy wasn't home. Mike remembered it was Saturday and that Grammy was surely having a morning tea with Mrs Smith, the neighbour. He walked in the kitchen, opened one of the cupboard, took a bowl and some cereals. He took some milk from the fridge and sat at the table. He saw then the thin enveloppe on the table. He recognised the writing almost immediatly.

Taking the enveloppe in hand, the young man started to examine it. It has his name and adress on the front and nothing at the back _._ He opened it and pulled out a thin piece of parchement. He unfolded it and started to read the short letter. Harvey wasn't saying much in it apart that he was having Christmas with his parents and brother. He said how he couldn't wait to see him to show him his Christmas gifts. Mike smiled to that. So apparently Harvey Specter was missing him _._ But of course he didn't write it down, it wouldn't be his style.

Mike put down the letter and started to eat his breakfast very fast. He wanted to go to his room and read that small letter more carefully to know how to answer to it. But his grand-mother came back earlier than he thought and found him eating his breakfast and reading that damn letter for the twentieth time. Of course Mike had known that letter by heart the first he had read it. But he couldn't help himself. Holding that paper and looking at that elegant writing was so pleasant. When you observed it, you could see every hesitation the writer had while writting a word, how he felt when he wrote it...

Edith Ross noticed immetiatly the letter in her grand-son's hand. She saw the enveloppe and recognized the writting. It was that boy again, the one who wicked at the train station. Of course, he was older than Mike but the most important was that he made Mike happy. And judging by his big smile, he did. She didn't asked anything about that letter knowing that Mike would talk about it when he would be ready. She looked at him finishing his breakfast and putting the dirty dishes in the sink. He smiled to her and went to his room.

The young boy closed his door and sat on his desk chair. He had to answer to Harvey but he didn't know how. The letter was short, he didn't know what he say about that. Mike thought about it all day. He went out of his room only for lunch and when his grammy asked him what he was wrong he said nothing. He saw she wasn't convinced but she didn't ask further. He wasn't ready to talk about it. What if he was just making this whole thing up? What if Harvey wasn't actually interested in him?

In the afternoon, he didn't sit down behind his desk, he just went on, doing like usual. He did that for two days. On the third, he sat behind his desk again and decided that he had to answer to Harvey. He wrote also about his gifts, specially about Magical Law 101 that he had just started to read. About the usual knitted piece of clothing his grand-mother had gave him. He ended it by saying he would show him the book in train. He folded the paper carefully, put it in an enveloppe, closed it and wrote carefully Harvey's name and adress on it. He smiled and attached it to his owl's feet. He opened the window and looked at the bird leave, hoping that the two days that it took him to write the letter didn't upset Harvey.


	5. Merry Christmas Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Harvey's christmas holiday go and what happened during them that could impact his relationship with Mike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize really for taking two months to update this fic but I was really busy at uni and I went to London for holidays so I didn't have time.

Harvey was woken up on the 25th of december by the sound of his father playing the saxophone. He heard his brother run out of his own room and then enter in his room shouting:

"Harvey! It's Christmas! We are going to open our gift!"

Marcus Specter, ten years old, didn't wait for his older brother to answer and to go out of bed. He just ran downstairs to the living-room to open his gifts. Harvey got up and streched. He put his dressing gown on and followed his brother downstairs. He entered in the living-room. His father was playing Christmas songs on the saxophone. There were a few piles of letters on the table and one was for him. It was the traditionnal Christmas cards.

He opened the first one. It was very simple but classy. Without opening it, he knew it was from Jessica. There was a picture of a christmas tree and when you touched it, the balls in the area of your finger changed of color. He was quite impressed by the quality of the magic put in this card but it was Jessica, everything she did had to be classy and awesome. He opened the card and saw written inside: "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Jessica".

The second card was from Donna. It had a picture in black and white of a family eating Christmas dinner. It was simple but the card was something Donna could chose herself. Inside, she had written simple words, not much different from Jessica's one but that sounded just like her: "A beautiful Christmas to you and your family. Friendly, Donna".

The other cards were from various family members, cousins, aunts, uncles, all wishing him a merry christmas even if he didn't see them in years. But there was no card of Mike even if he had send one very late that night, in a moment of frenzy. He regretted a bit, thinking it was too soon.

He heard a knocking on the window and his mother opened it to let his owl enter. He smiled when he saw an envelloppe attached to the owl's feet. He took it off and put the bird in its cage. Then he opened the envelloppe. Inside was a card that clearly Mike had took from his grand-mother collection with written inside "Merry Christmas Harvey. Mike (not Michael)". He smiled to that last part. He knew the Michael would make him react.

After that he opened his gifts. He had recieved a lot of books and a majority of his gifts was related to Quidditch. His family must have heard he had been promoted to captain of the Quidditch team this year.

After lunch, Harvey got back to his room. He put Mike's card on his desk and sat on the chair, a piece of parchemin in front of him. The card had been send in a frenzy, without actually thinking about it. But he had to write him a proper letter to him. He wrote it quickly, knowing that the sooner it would be done, the sooner he could send it and the sooner he could read Mike's answer. He didn't revealed much about himself, juste writting about his gifts and his family.

The letter was half a paper long. He folded it and put it in enveloppe. He attached it to the owl's feet and opened the window to let it fly out. The sky was already going dark.

The next morning when he woke up, he expected an answer for Mike. He got up energically and went down was breakfast. There was a pile of letters on the kitchen's counter. He looked at them all but none was from Mike. He looked help himself to feel disappointed.

He felt the same disappointement the next day. Maybe he didn't recieve his letter... Which was highly improbable. His owl had never failed him and it already had come back. What if Mike hadn't like the letter? Or what if Harvey had misinterprated the signals. So maybe the younger man wasn't interested in him like he thought...

When he recieved Mike's answer, Harvey kept smiling the whole day. His father had understood what was going on but he respected his privacy and didn't ask anything. But the smile he gave him when he handed him his letter showed him he knew. Harvey took his time to read a quite long answer from Mike. The younger boy wrote about the jumper his grand-mother knitted him and his Magical Law 101 book. He seemed to be very passionate and it was a pleasure to read him.

Harvey didn't feel the need to answer him but he put the letter carefully in his suitcase. He would take them to Hogwarts with him, to read them when he wouldn't be able to see Mike.

The rest of the holidays went like usual. Of course, he couldn't help himself to think about Mike almost all the time, not to say all the time.

His parents dropped him at the train station. He was 16 years old, they didn't accompagny him to the train anymore. He passed throught the wall and saw the familiar red locomotive. He pushed his troley with his suitcase and owlcage on it. He looked for Mike but he wasn't there yet. He put his suitcase and owl in one empty compartment and changed into his Hogwarts uniform. He went out of the train and saw Mike saying goodbye to his grand-mother. It was 10:45.

Mike turned toward him and saw him. He saw him smile and Harvey couldn't help himself to smile back. Mike hugged his grand-mother for the last time and joined Harvey. He smiled again to him. Harvey helped Mike with his owl's cage and his suitcase. They put them in the compartment and Mike had to change into his uniform. Harvey waited in the corridor while Mike did it. He looked at his watch. It was 10:56 and no trace of Trevor Evans. Deeply inside, Harvey was hoping that he would miss this train so he could have Mike for himself.

Harvey heard Mike open the door of the compartment and turned toward him. Harvey joined him in the compartment and they sat next to each other, very close. The train was about to leave. It was 10.58 and he saw Trevor and Jenny go on the train by the window. And five minutes later, the couple joined them. Mike saw Harvey's look. It was a mix of exasperation and dislike. Mike was scared that the two boys would end up shouting at each other but they didn't even talk. And when they had to, they stayed polite which made Mike's trip quite easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than usual to make myself forgive for the two months hiatus


	6. The Quidditch Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike sees Harvey 'in action' as a Quidditch player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again and again for the long wait. But I'm a very busy person. I actually wrote another four chapter. But I don't really know how to finish the story so, I waited before posting.

The second term started and the teachers gave their students a lot of homework. Harvey and Mike had no chance to see each other properly. Sometimes they did their homework in the library sitting next to each other but they didn't talk during those times. They were sitting next to each other but the homework was a priority. Harvey had also the Quidditch training sessions three times a week that he couldn't miss. Sometime Mike went to watch him yell at the other players. But again, in those moment, they could hardly talk to each other.

When Harvey saw that the visit to Hogsmeade was coming, he listened to Donna's advice and decided to invite Mike to go with him. One saturday at lunch, he saw him sat at the Ravenclaw table and decided to make the first step. He stood up and walked fast and determined toward Mike. He put his hand gently on the younger boy's shoulder who jumped on his sit, not used to that kind of touch. Mike gave him the biggest smile he could and said happily:

"Hey! How are you?"

The way Mike smiled just made Harvey's day better. He just couldn't help himself to smile back to him and answered:

"I'm fine."

He saw Mike's face lighten with a giant smile when Harvey started to talk about the Hogsmade visit. He nodded while saying:

"Yes, I will be your date.  
-I never said it was a date.  
-You didn't say it but we both know it is one."

Harvey didn't know what to answer to that. He just smiled. Mike smiled back to him:

"You don't have a Quidditch match this afternoon?  
-I do. I should go. I have to be ready to kick their ass."

Mike watched Harvey leave the Great Hall, joining Donna near the door. He smiled to himself, happy that Harvey was also interrested in him. He felt privileged. Everybody wanted to be Harvey Specter's plus one and he had the chance to make it happened.

Mike went to the match with Jenny. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Trevor was cheering for his own house. Jenny and Mike sat with the Gryffindor supporters. Surprisely, they were joined by Donna and Jessica. They smiled to Mike and Jenny, saying hi. Donna stood betwen Mike and Jessica. Before the game started, she whispered to Mike:

"If you hurt Harvey, I'm going to break your neck."

The young man looked at her very scared. The legend of _the redhead who knows_ was true. Jenny had heard it too and looked at Donna with fear. Mike was sure Jessica heard it too but the older girl was not showing it. She just kept smiling like she always did. Mike gazed at Donna and asked:

"Why would I hurt him?  
-I prefer to warn you, raising her shoulder"

The game started. Both teams flew on the field. Mike smiled when he saw Harvey. It wasn't the first time he was watching him play but it was always a pleasure because Hearvey was as talented in Quidditch as in everything he did. He really mastered that broomstick.

For the first part of the game, Harvey just flew around the field, looking for the golden snitch and yelling instructions to the players of his team. But then, at the same time as the Slytherin seeker, he saw the small golden ball. Supporters from the both teams started to cheer. Even Jessica, who was always so in control of herself, was yelling. The both seekers were next to each other. They had equally good broomsticks.

Mike saw a bludger coming toward the two seekers. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Harvey saw it. And he did. At the last moment, he went down and the bludger hit the Slytherin seeker. All the Gryffindor supporters cheered. Harvey continued to chase the snitch, zigzagging betwen the players. The Slytherin seeker was doing his best to follow him but he just wasn't good enough. The whole crowd stopped to breath when Harvey was hit by a bludger.

He nearly fell from his broomstick but managed to grab the handle with one hand. He saw the snitch fly around him. He knew the Slytherin seeker didn't see it. He tried to catch it three times but the golden ball just flew away. But it came back. It wanted to be caught. At some point, Harvey caught the small golden ball. He put it in his mouth to get back on his broomstick to land properly. The whole Gryffindor team joined the captain to hug him and celebrate the victory.

Mike shouted of happiness. He hugged Donna and Jenny. He hesitated a moment before hugging also Jessica. He heard her laugh.

Mike waited for Harvey outside the locker-room with Donna and Jessica. Jenny had left them just after the game to join Trevor who was shouting at the Gryffindor students of how their team cheated. When Harvey went out with the rest of the players, he let Donna and Jessica hug him as congratulation. Mike was a bit aside. Harvey saw him and smiled widely. He came to him and asked:

"Did you enjoy the game?  
-You were great!  
-I'm always great.  
-Harvey, don't scare the kid, warned Jessica. Everybody already knows how cocky you can be."

The two girls started to walk toward the castle, leaving them alone. Mike was quite uncomfortable. He didn't know how to behave. They had a date planned but they didn't date before. They both started to walk to the castle in silence. After a few minutes, Harvey was the one who spoke to break that awkward silence:

"Mike, there is a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Maybe you could join us?"

Mike smiled widely but he thought about it. He was sure the party would be quite long and they weren't aware alone in the corridors late at night. His happy smile changed into a sad smile.

"I would love to Harvey, but I can't. If I'm caught outside after the regular hours, I could be punished. And it means not going to the next Hogsmeade visit with you.  
-Oh don't worry, Jessica will be here. She is Ravenclaw too. And she is allowed to be out as head girl.  
-You sure she will want to do that?  
-Of course! Why wouldn't she? She is nicer than people thinks."

The two boys separated in the hall. They promised to find each other after dinner, in front of the Great Hall entrance. Mike grinned the whole dinner, happy to be considered now as someone close from Harvey. Jessica and Donna were smiling at him nicely when they were seeing him and all the girls from the Harvey Specter's fan club were gazing at him darkly. That last part was of course not Mike's favorite but he knew that he had to deal with it.


	7. Cut him loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. It has been a long time since an update but I have a problem finishing this fanfiction and quite a busy schedule.  
> This is a short chapter but I promise another one is coming really really soon.  
> Again, I'm so sorry.

After dinner, Mike went out of the Great Hall and immediatly saw Harvey. He was leaning against the wall, still wearing his Quidditch uniform. Mike joined the trio. He felt a bit apart from them. All of them were older and considered as the coolest people of the school. Harvey gave Mike a small smile.

The four of them walked to the Gryffindor's tower. Harvey walked very close from Mike, their shoulders touching at each of their step. Jessica and Donna were walking behind them. The two boys could hear them chatting but not hear about what, their voices being too low. Harvey said the password to the Fat Lady and the four of them entered in the room.

They were welcomed by cheers. Students thanked the team captain for the win. Some girls hugged him. Harvey was smiling while he was trying to push them away as politely as possible. Some of the Gryffindor students looked at Mike surprised. Harvey gazed darkly at them and they stopped, not wanting to be shouted at.

Somehow, Mike ended with a glass of butterbeer in his hand and talking with a few Gryffindor students of his age. Harvey was talking with other students, looking at Mike from afar. When he saw someone being too close from Mike, he joined them, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder as if he wanted to mark his territory. Donna noticed that and smiled to herself. Oh gosh, she had so much blackmail material right now.

It was around midnight, when Mike left the Gryffindor common room with Jessica. He didn't dare to look at the older girl, impressed by her. Even the way she walked imposed respect. Sometimes, she had just look at someone to shut them up. Mike was looking down, he didn't dare to break the silence between, like he wasn't worth talking to her. When he heard her speak, he was surprised. He actually thought she was talking to one of the ghost of the castle. But when he heard no one answered, he looked at her. She saw he didn't payed attention and repeated:

"I said that I hope you won't make an habit to be out at night. This is exceptionnal.  
-Don't worry, it won't happened again.  
-I know the OWLs aren't easy. Even if you remember everything you read, there are a lot of books to read.  
-I know that. And don't worry, I will make Ravenclaw proud.  
-It's not about making you house proud. It's about making yourself proud. If you are proud of what you are doing, everybody else will be proud. The people who aren't won't be worth of you spending your time with them.  
-What do you mean?  
-I mean that if you want a career in Magical Law, you will have to make choices. Choices about who to keep as friends and who cut loose."

They stopped in front of the Ravenclaw's common room entrance. They stood looking at each other. Jessica had her usual smile. Mike was worried by her last sentence and asked:

"What do you mean by cut loose people?  
-Your friend, Trevor Evans, for exemple, wouldn't be someone I had keep for friend for long.  
-Why do you say that? Because he is Slytherin?  
-I say that because I caught him a week ago in the second's girl bathroom getting high by sniffing a potion he made with stolen products from the potion's teacher."

The Head Girl solved the riddle and the door opened. She entered first and Mike followed her. The boy wasn't surprised by what Trevor did. In fact, he wondered if it was the first time. And he was sure it wasn't. He heard Jessica saying good night and walking to her dorm. Mike walked to his own.

The next morning, at breakfast, he ate with Trevor and Jenny. Mike knew Jenny, she was against all that illegal stuff. So Mike didn't talk about what he had learn from Jessica. He waited for her to leave for the bathroom to ask Trevor about it. His friend smiled and answered:

"It was a misunderstanding. You know me buddy.  
-Yes, I know you. That's why I think you actually got high in the second floor girl's bathrooms. Why girl's bathroom anyway?  
-Because of Moaning Myrtle.  
-The ghost?  
-Yeah, she lives there so nobody goes to those toilets.  
-Trevor for god's sake, that's not breaking the school's rules. You broke the law! You should be glad nobody reported you to the ministery of Magic!  
-Not so loud dude!  
-Ok... So my best friend is getting secretly high. Jessica Pearson told me to cut you loose."

Trevor laughed and looked at Mike. He stopped laughing when he saw his friend's face. He looked at him in the eyes.

"You aren't going to listen to her, are you?  
-I don't know Trevor. But what you are doing is wrong. I want you to stop.  
-I will. I promise."

Mike didn't believe Trevor of course. He never did because he knew his friend. He couldn't trust him but he still worried about him. After all, he was his friend. He was there for him when he needed.

The young boy was worried by that for the next few days. He almost forget about his "date" with Harvey at Hogsmeade. He remembered when he saw in the morning all the students being excited about the visit. He ate his breakfast quickly and went to change into some warmer clothes. When he went back to the Great Hall, Harvey was already waiting for him. Mike looked at him and smiled. The other boy smiled back and Mike forgot about all his worries with Trevor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next will be here soon and longer


	8. The Date

Harvey couldn't eat the morning before his date at Hogsmeade with Mike. Donna was trying to make him eat.

"You should eat Harvey.  
-I'm fine. Don't worry.  
-You don't want to feel sick with him.  
-What if he doesn't like me?  
-Of course he will! He is already mad about you."

Harvey gazed at her darkly and ate a toast just to shut her up. He drank a glass of orange juice and stood up. He was wearing muggle clothes like a majority of the students going to Hogsmeade. But his muggle clothes, contrary to other students ones, were well taken care off. Because that how Harvey was. He wanted everything he wore to suit him perfectly. And it did. It was one of the reason why he was one of the most wanted boy of Hogwarts.

Donna stood up, whispering a good luck to him. She walked to the doors of the Great Hall, joining the Ravenclaw prefect girl there. It was the Rachel Zane she talked about sometimes. He looked at the two girls hugging before they left the room together.

Harvey finished his small breakfast and stood up too. He walked toward the doors, passing next to Louis who was bullying a small Hufflepuff boy. Harvey knew him. He saw him sometimes talking with Mike. And Louis seems also to know him. Harvey's and the boy's eyes met. The last one was pratically begging him to help him, to save him from Louis but Harvey actually didn't care. He had to meet Mike. Mike was more important than some baby lookalike Hufflepuff student.

Mike arrived ten minutes after Harvey left the Great Hall, wearing also muggle clothes. He was wearing some jeans and a knitted jumper with the Ravenclaw colors. It was the one he spoke about in his letters during the Christmas holidays. He had his winter cape on and a big Ravenclaw scarf. Mike was really proud of his house.

The young boy joined him, smiling. Harvey smiled back to him. The two boys looked at each other, in silence. Harvey broke the silence by asking if everything was okay and if they could go. Mike nodded. They walked outside. The snow was falling slowly, making the moment even more perfect. They walked on the path the students going to Hogsmead had made. They didn't talk during the way to Hogsmeade. When they arrived to the village, Mike asked:

"Would you mind if we went to Zonko and Honeydukes first?  
-Of course not."

They went first to the joke shop. Harvey wasn't interrested by all the joke stuff but Mike seemed pleased, so he watched him make his shopping without making any comment. Harvey was happy if Mike was. After that, they went to Honeydukes. Harvey loved Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and bought three boxes. Mike was more into Chocolate Frogs. He told his date he collected the cards. It didn't surprised the older boy. Mike was the collecting kind. They tasted some of the new Honeydukes creations then went to pay for their candies before leaving the shop.

Harvey held the door open for Mike who shivered when he felt the cold wind that had risen while they were in the candy shop. When Harvey proposed a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, Mike accepted gladly.

The pub was full but they managed to find a small table in a corner. They sat close from each other, their arms touching and rubbing at each move they made. Harvey helped Mike to take off his cape and scarf before taking off his owns. Harvey ordered two butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta and looked at Mike who was smiling, just happy to be with him. He had seen some girls gazing when they entered the pub and felt, again, quite privileged.

"I thought you would have taken us to Madam Puddyfoot's tea shop. Everybody goes to dates there, teased Mike."

Harvey didn't answer to that, he just looked at Mike darkly. The pub owner brought them their drinks and Harvey payed her on the spot, telling her to keep the change. Mike drank the first sip of the mixture and smiled. It warmed all his body.

"Thank you. I really love butterbeer, he said the younger boy.  
-I know that... I saw you have like ten glasses at that party.  
-It's not true! I didn't drink that much of it.  
-Didn't you?  
-Well maybe... But not ten glasses!"

They drank their butterbeers while talking. Harvey talked about Quidditch and Mike listened to him. He could feel the passion in the older boy's voice. Mike talked about Magical Law in the same passion. It wasn't a common hobby but it was his. And he wanted it to be his job.

"I also want to work in Magical Law, said Harvey."

Mike was quite surprised by the revelation. He listened to him explaining how he couldn't play Quidditch his whole life and had to have a back-up plan. And that Magical Law interested him, that he could easily work in that field after a Quidditch career within a famous team. Even if Mike was sure that after a professional Quidditch career, Harvey would be rich enought to live comfortably.

When they finished their drinks, they stood up. Harvey helped Mike to put his cape back on, like the gentleman he was. He put his own on. They walked to the door. Harvey opened the door for Mike and went out after him. It had stopped snowing but it was still windy. They looked at each other and agreed mutually to go back to the castle. Maybe they could find a spot where to be alone and talk. Without even thinking, Mike put his hand on Harvey's arm. The older boy smiled at him and they walked like that back to the castle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I cannot wait for the feedback.


End file.
